Fateguide
by LibroVeritas
Summary: A normal school year for a demigod? Ha, you wish. It all starts with school and a demigod rescue and goes to a quest about live or dead. Canon pairings (Percabeth, Jasper, ...). Rated T because i feel like it :D My first story by the way Update: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 - Detention with a cow

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don´t own PJO or HoO... rights to Uncle Ricky... and so on :D**

 **Chapter 1 – Detention with a cow**

I sat in the detention room. How ironic is that? A daughter of Athena is sitting in a detention room.

First I should introduce myself. My name is Annabeth Case, daughter of ancient Greek goddess of wisdom Athena. Yeah I know that sound pretty cool huh?

Well it´s not. Last summer I and my boyfriend Percy Jackson defeated the evil titans and we barely survived that. And I got a poisoned dagger stuck in my belly. Hopefully you understand now why the live as a demigod sucks.

Well anyways since then I go to Percys school Goode High, which is pretty awesome. And because Percy killed the titan lord Kronos, only the real stupid monster dared to cross our way. Today he had swim practice and I got detention because the teacher taught that I had cheated at the math test. Sure as if I needed to cheat at school (note the sarcasm).

So now here I´m sitting in the detention room and reading a book while a new teacher is watching me carefully. I rolled my eyes and continued reading. Then I heard a loud "MUUHHHHHH". And in the next moment a chair is flying straight at me. Thanks to my good reflexes I could barely dodge and drew my knife. In front of her stood the Minotaur and all his disgusting glory. He wore some ripped jeans size XXXXXL and from his nose was dripping snot. Like Percy described him: Simply disgusting.

This time he didn´t had his axe with him, but instead he just used another chair and threw it at me.

 _"Asshole!"_ I thought before I jumped out of the way.

I looked at the door which was at the other side of the room. The Minotaur saw that too and I could swear I saw him grin. Then he ran to me and I did the logical thing. I jumped under his legs and swung my dagger right at his… uh you know what I mean. The monster screamed in pain but it didn´t die.

Instead it was now really angry.

 _"Time to run!"_

I opened the door and ran along the hallway to the next exit door.

And of course it was closed.

Turned around and got immediately hit by a big fist. I felt as if all air was punched out of my lungs and I noticed that I crashed straight through the door. My vision blurred and I as I thought the Minotaur would kill me. The monster suddenly screamed again in pain, fell down on the floor and dissolved in golden dust. Behind the dust cloud was Percy with his sword in his hand.

He looked around and after he spotted me he immediately ran to me with a worried expression on his face "You okay Wise Girl?"

"Never been better. Now help me up!" I groaned.

He grinned and got her back on her feet and said "Doesn´t get the hero a reward for saving you?"

I rolled my eyes but kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Happy now?"

"WEEEEELLLL…" he began, but shut up after I punched him in the gut with a playful expression. I know that I can´t really hurt him since the curse of Achill but he always knows what I mean.

 **Authors note:**

 **Well that was chapter one. Prepare yourself chapter two is coming soon.**

 **I try to update it as often as I can. Or maybe not (muahahha) we will see.**

 **And thanks for reading it really means much to me. I would be glad for some reviews what I can do better.**

 **\- LibroVeritas**


	2. Chapter 2 - Home Sweet Home

**I think you know the disclaimer already, so here is the story.**

 **Chapter 2 – Home sweet home**

We went to his apartment, you know I live there because we go to the same school and everything. We then sat on the sofa and watched the movie After Earth. Just because we felt like to watch a trash-movie.

We just had a kind of couple moment when suddenly Nico Shadow-Travelled into the room.

"Ugh gross! Stop sucking your faces or get a room you two!" he exclaimed and hid his face behind his hands.

We slowly moved away from each other, both of us with red faces.

"We are actually in a room. Didn´t we already talked about knocking before barging in?" I said and suddenly became red when I remembered last time Nico just came into the room, they were half-naked and in a… uh embarrassing position.

Nico´s face got green "I swear I wouldn´t have but there is an emergency meeting in the camp. And you have to be there!"

Now it got interesting. There hasn´t been an emergency meeting since the fight with the Titans. Percy groaned and threw his hands in the air "Come on I thought we could have at least some time off till the next bad thing!"

I knew how he felt. We just barely had four months off since the last big fight and I don´t really want to join into a new one.

"Let´s just get this over with, okay?" I told him.

My boyfriend didn´t looked very happy but finally agreed "Let´s go Death-Breath!"

"Hey just Thalia is allowed to call me that!" Nico pouted.

I grinned "Yeah when you can just barging in then I can call you Death-Breath!"

The son of Hades threw his hands in the air and glared at me.

Then Percy said "Aw common Nico just get us to the damn camp, okay?"

"Fine!" the son of Hades said and snapped with his finger.

And then we disappeared into the shadows to camp Half-Blood.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry guys for this short chapter. I have much work to do for school. I next chapter will be longer. At least I hope so.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A quest again?

**Chapter 3 – A quest again?!**

You would think someone who practiced shadow traveling for the past year should be able to land safely in camp, right? Well Nico obviously couldn´t. Because first of all we didn´t ended up safely near the big house. Nope, we were dumped into the lake.

So after I beat up Nico for that stunt and Percy dried everyone. We went immediately to Chiron who was playing a card game with Mr. D.

The god of wine noticed us first "Ah Peter Johnson and Anabelle Cage… no wait Cage is an actor… uh."

Percy rolled his eyes and exclaimed "Aw common do you…"

I kicked him in the ribs before he could say something he would regret.

"Ah Annabeth, Percy nice to see you! So Nico managed to find you? Where is he by the way?" Chiron greeted them with a smile.

I tried to look as innocent as possible "He dropped us in the lake!"

The centaur looked concerned "I hope you didn´t beat him to the infirmary. But anyways the reason why you are here is that we found 3 pretty mighty demigods in the same school, according to Mr. Hedge."

Percy looked at Chiron "Isn´t Hedge the guy who runs around with a baseball bat and calls everyone cupcake?"

I grinned Hedge was a bit strange of course and maybe a bit too violent for a satyr but he had been always really nice to her. And he was the one who showed her how to perform the roundhouse kick when she was eight.

Chiron looked sheepishly and scratched his neck "Uh, yea. I know he is a bit… uncommon, but anyways he told me that they need to get to camp as soon as possible. And there might be some complications such as a giant who is apparently the janitor in the school."

 _A giant? Great_.

Percy didn´t looked much concerned about the giant and asked "Is there something else we need to know?"

Chiron thought about it for a moment "Oh yea! Argus will be driving you there. It´s a school in the desert. Two hours away from the Grand Canyon. And when you get there just try to be as discrete as possible. We don´t want you to get chased by the police… again."

"You know me Chiron. I am always discrete." Percy told him while laughing while I tried to stifle a giggle. The last time they went to rescue some demigods they blew up the gym of the school and a truck with the sign _high explosive_.

The centaur grumbled something about bills and let them off.

#+#+#+#+#+##+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+ Best Line Brake EUW #+#+#+#+#+#+#+##+#+#+#+#+#+

The ride was pretty unspectacular. The first reason was that Argus doesn´t talk at all. And second because we were both really tired. And so I slept almost the whole ride on Percy´s shoulder.

Some hours later I got woken up by Percy shaking my shoulder "Wise Girl wake up."

"Just five more minutes" I groaned sleepily.

That's when he began to tickle me.

I couldn´t hold my laugh back "Percy stop it!"

"Ah now you are awake!" My boyfriend said with a smug grin on his face. That I whipped of with a punch in the shoulder that sadly hurt me more than him.

"Stupid invincibility!"

Percy decided to ignore this statement and asked Argus to stay at a teacher´s parking lot.

As we got out of the car I slowly shook of the tiredness and looked at the building "Let´s do this!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Okay that chapter was a bit longer. I hope you guys don´t mind.**

 **Well I think that´s it. See you soon boyz for chapter 4 :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - A not so discrete rescue

**Chapter 4 – A not so discrete rescue**

Everything was completely silent. That was because it was almost midnight. Yea great timing I know.

Anyways Hedge was already waiting for them at the entrance door with his baseball ball in one hand. He was about 40 years old with a small goatee on his chin the funny part was that he was wearing a soldier uniform and he had painted his face like a real Navy SEAL. He obviously took the wrong colour. Because the paint was something between neon pink and brown. Needless to say he looked hilarious.

"What´s up Cupcakes ready the beat up some monsters?" the satyr said exited while swinging his baseball bat.

"I think you took the wrong colo… " Percy began but she shut him up with a kick in the shin.

"So how are we going to do this? Are we going to blow up the wall to their dorm room or something like that?" Coach Hedge asked.

Percy had a dreamy face "That would be so cool…" then he noticed me frowning "But Chiron told us to be as silent as possible."

I nodded approvingly, while the satyr groaned disappointed.

"So can you show us their rooms? And what are their names?"

Coach grumbled about never getting any action but then said "Their names are Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. The boys live in the same room but Miss McLean is living with another girl in one room so that will be a bit complicated. They already know who they are I told them to pack their things… was a bit hard to convince them."

I thought shortly about it. If they got Piper first and her roommate noticed, they maybe won´t have much time to get the other ones. Maybe it was better the get the boys first.

"Okay get us to Jason and Leo!" I told him.

When they got to the door they quickly opened it and shook them awake.

After a short discussion with them Annabeth got a call on her phone. It was from Coach Hedge who meanwhile already was on his way to the girl dormitory.

"I have a problem here!" He told her, his voice was very silent as if he didn´t tried to attack too much attention.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"You know about the janitor who is a monster right? Well he is on his way to McLean!"

She hit her head. That was not good.

"We are on our way! Don´t attack the monster! What is the fastest way to Pipers room?" I asked Jason.

"Piper! Follow me!" he shouted.

Of course the satyr didn´t listened to her. When they got to the dorm Piper and Coach Hedge where pressed against the wall by the giant´s gigantic hand. (Haha got it?)

"Holy crap!" Leo exclaimed.

I drew my knife and Percy uncapped Riptide. Then we charged.

"Hey Fatass! I´m here!" I said to distract the monster.

The good thing was that the giant let go of Piper and the Coach but now it ran to me at a frightening speed. I prepared to dodge his attack but before it could even reach me Percy body slammed the monster.

When a normal person does something like that the giant wouldn´t even notice it. But Percy had the curse of Achilles and so he rammed the monster to the ground.

"Annabeth get them out of here I got this!" He told her.

I just nodded and helped Piper and Hedge up.

"Hi I´m Annabeth I get you guys out of here okay? Follow me!"

While we ran we noticed that some small creatures where following us.

"You sure the other guy is okay?" Jason asked while dodging a knife that was flying in his direction.

In that moment the wall near them exploded and a giant with Percy right after him flew past them.

The two disappeared from my sight when they crashed through another wall three floors down on the parking lot.

"Yea he is okay!" She told him with a grin on her face.

"WOHOOOOO Jackson that´s right! Finally some action!" Coach Hedge yelled. The excitement was written on his face.

We ran down the stairs, the little monsters where still following us and kept throwing knifes at us. When we came outside, Percy already finished off the giant the golden dust was everywhere in his hair.

Argus had already started the engine and had the door of the bus opened. As soon as we were all inside he stepped on the accelerator and we were soon on the highway back to New York.

 **Authors Note:**

 **BAAAM there it is Chapter 4. Next one is coming soon. LibroVeritas over and out.**

 **Thanks for reading by the way**


	5. Chapter 5 - A camp for WHAT?

**Chapter 5 – A camp for WHAT?**

 **Jason´s POV**

Okay I don´t know what should me freak out more. The dude who fell down 3 floors to the ground and didn´t looked a bit injured, the monsters or the fact that I was completely calm right now. And I have no idea why.

You see I´ve spent the last six months in this school but the thing is that I don´t remember what happened before those six months. Every time I try to remember I just see some blurred faces and a small replica of Rome. The only thing he had from his past was a golden coin and he always kept it with him.

Till now I have told no one of this, not even Piper. Honestly I was scared that she would think I have gone crazy now and wouldn´t want to be together with me.

But I can´t shake off the feeling that it´s going to be important in the near future.

"Jason? Are you alright?" Piper looked at me worriedly from the seat next to mine.

I smiled at her and rubbed my hand over her shoulder "Yea… I´m fine and you?"

My girlfriend let out a sigh looked over her shoulder and whispered "I don´t know I still think it´s strange. The whole story about Greek gods exist and so on."

I kissed her cheek reassuringly and said "We are gonna be alright."

We were in Long Island when Percy said that we will be soon reaching our destination. Piper was calmly sleeping on my shoulder, Leo was making a little helicopter out of small metal pieces and Percy was talking with Annabeth about something while she giggled.

"We are here!" Percy said with a big grin on his face and opened the door.

We have parked in a small building with 4 other cars. As soon as he looked outside his jaw fell down.

It was amazing! About 40 cabins where put together in a big circle. Each of them look a bit different. One was even made out of Obsidian I frowned when I saw what was placed over the entrance a big skull with glowing red eyes.

Everywhere people were walking around, having fun and chatting with friends. I saw a big climbing wall with something that looked like lava flowing down from the top.

"Hello you are Jason right? Welcome at Camp Half-Blood" a man voice asked him from behind. When I turned around my eyes where turning bigger than tomatoes. Right in front of me was a centaur.

I just nodded unable to speak a single word.

The centaur smiled and turned to Piper and Leo and greeted them as well.

"My name is Chiron. I´m the secondary camp director." he told us while we walked to a house where a strange guy in a leisure suit was drinking his coke at the porch.

When he saw them approaching he frowned "Chiron! Don´t tell me we´ve got 3 other brat… I mean campers to watch over."

I immediately disliked this guy.

"Don´t mind him that´s Mr. D the camp director he is always like this." Percy said to them.

Mr. D squinted his eyes and then looked completely calm again "Ah Mr. Johnson as impertinent as I remember. Why did I voted again for not killing you?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders. The thread didn´t seem to scare him at all actually he was grinning.

I would ask Percy later why Mr. D would have wanted to kill him. Right know I just wanted to sleep.

"Uh where are we going to spend the night?" Leo asked before he could even open his mouth.

Annabeth answered "Well as long as you are not claimed by your godly parent you will stay in the Hermes…"

Suddenly something over Leo and Pipers head began to glow then he noticed that the same thing was glowing above him.

Chiron, Annabeth and Percy looked at them.

"All hail Jason Grace son of Zeus, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite and Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus!" Chiron announced.

Me? Son of Zeus?

This is going to be interesting.

 **Autors Note:**

 **Thanks to a review I just realised that the character I normally use to sign a conversation doesn´t work on fanfiction. Really sorry about that I´m going to edit the chapters as soon as I can with this character "".**

 **And thanks again for making me aware of that.**

 **Update: Okay I fixed the chapters I hope they are readable now.**

 **-LibroVeritas**


	6. Chapter 6 - Metal dragon

**Chapter 6 – We get beaten up by the metal dragon**

 **Percy´s POV**

Live was good. Like really damn good. **(got the joke? :D)**

After we rescued the three demigods we very soon became good friends. Of course Leo was a bit… strange but also really fun to make jokes. And Jason was really good at sparring apparently. That means he could almost beat Annabeth in a sword fight. And Piper and Annabeth soon became… what do some people call that? BFF? Anyways you know what I mean. They were just pretty alike. Both where pretty badass and you really don´t want to mess with anyone of them.

Conner had to learn that on the hard way, let´s say it that way. Nico got out from the infirmary after his fail-teleport and Connor immediately got his bed at the infirmary.

Things were going great with Annabeth and almost every night Annabeth snuck into my cabin so we could cuddle a bit.

Right now Annabeth and I were sitting on a rock by the lake and enjoying the peace.

"What do you want to do wise girl?" I asked while stroking my hand through her hair.

Annabeth mumbled something like "Mhm…" while resting her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a little while till I heard a load crashing noise from the forest. Annabeth and I both jumped at the same time and looked around.

Suddenly my girlfriend saw something and pointed her finger near the shore to the lake "There! It´s Jake!"

Of course she was right, Jake Mason seemed to be crashed against a small tree. He didn´t looked well, in fact he seemed to have broken himself serval bones and he had a nasty scar on his shoulder. He seemed to be covered in blood.

While Annabeth ran to the wounded camper I looked around for the monster who did this.

Suddenly I heard a load crack, a whole tree was flying in Annabeth´s direction which she barely dodged.

Then I saw the monster. It was a dragon made out of celestial bronze and he seemed to be angry.

"Get Jake out of here! And call Jason!" I yelled when the dragon spit his fire in my direction. Thanks for the curse of Achilles it didn´t harmed me so I immediately attacked the monster to distract him from Annabeth and Jake.

After a minute the dragon got annoyed that his fire didn´t seem to do any damage to me so tried something different and used his long tail like a whip and struck me right in the face. This sent me flying back into the lake which was a mistake.

I felt new power running through my veins and created a gigantic wave that crashed straight into the dragon and he fell on his back.

That´s when half of the camp appeared on the shore their weapons ready to charge.

The monster looked at the campers in distaste and let out a load roar and flew away. Some kids from the Apollo cabin tried to shoot him but the arrows bounced useless of his skin.

"How the hell did this thing got into the camp?" someone asked.

I stepped out of the water and immediately got hugged by Annabeth.

"Are you alright?" I whisper in her ear and brushed a strand of her blond curls out of her face.

My girlfriend nodded and said "I´m okay but Jake got hit pretty bad… but I think he will survive."

I let out a sigh in relief. At least something.

Then I turned myself to Chiron who seemed to be thinking about something "What are we going to do? Hunt the beast down?"

The centaur took a deep breath.

"Of course we have to get this thing out of the camp. But you saw what the dragon is capable of and our arrows didn´t seem to bother him so we probably have to kill it on short distance… We are going to set up traps in the forest and when we catch it the Hephaestus will shut it down."

I nodded took Annabeth´s hand and walked with her to my cabin.

When I reached the door I noticed how tired I was. The fight had cost more energy than I though and I soon fell on the bed and began to sleep while Annabeth cuddled at my side.

 **Autors Note**

 **That´s right boyz that was chapter 6. And I´m sorry that it took a while to upload this chapter. I´m really busy right now. But don´t worry my dear readers I will update as soon as I can.**

 **Peace out.**

 **-LibroVeritas**


	7. Chapter 7 - The dragon whisperer (Part1)

**Chapter 7 – The dragon whisperer (Part 1)**

 **Annabeth´s POV**

I groaned as the sunlight tickled my face and opened my eyes. Then I heard a tired "Morning" under me and I turned around.

I was lying with my head on my sleepy boyfriend´s shoulder and we were in the Poseidon cabin where we fell asleep last day.

"Good morning Seaweed brain!" I said while he kissed the top of my head.

When I tried to get up I was hold back by him at the waist and got pushed back into the bed.

"Percy let me go!" I laughed while slapping his chest.

"Nope"

Then I got an idea and said seductively "If you let me go now I´m going to make it worth for you later."

Percy grinned and let her go but before she could get up he whispered "Don´t you always make it up?"

I blushed furiously at this comment and went to the bathroom with a completely red face.

 **Leo´s POV**

As soon as I entered the backyard of my new cabin my only thought was "I´m gonna love it here!".

Everyone was working on something. On girl built a small helicopter another one was trying to fix a computer and in the left corner there was a guy who was forging a freaking sword.

But the joy wasn´t that long.

Because the day after our arrival the leader of the cabin Jake almost got killed by this gigantic metal dragon. I didn´t know him well but he seemed like a really nice guy.

After the attack Chiron told us to build some traps to catch the dragon and we immediately went to work.

Now most of the people in my cabin just wanted to destroy the thing and thought about lasers who would cut the thing in two pieces. But as angry as I was. The bronze dragon also fascinated me and I was curious how it works. So I built a small net where the dragon would step on and then get electroshocked to be disabled.

The next morning we were ready to go. I got accompanied/guarded by Percy and Annabeth. I had to stifle my laughter when I saw the son of Poseidon with his girlfriend stepping out of the cabin. Annabeth´s hair was a mess and Percy was grinning like he just found the paradise.

I smirked knowingly "I don´t even want to know what you did."

"Oh shut up! It´s not what you are thinking" the blonde said with a red face.

Now I was laughing "Sure thing Annabeth."

Next thing he knew he was flipped over her shoulder and landed on the ground with his face first.

 _Note to myself never ever make her angry again._

When I stood up the couple was already walking into the wood.

"Hey not cool guys wait for me!" I yelled.

I took the bag with the traps and ran after them.

Only two hours after we placed the nets all over the forest I received a message from one trap, it caught something. I really hoped it would be the dragon, because if it stepped into one of his siblings it would be a pile of metal pieces and he wouldn´t be able to understand how it works.

I didn´t told anyone because I couldn´t risk that they would just destroy it immediately. So I was walking alone through the woods.

It didn´t took long to find what he was looking for. The bronze machine was knocked out but the strange thing was where the dragon was lying. I could just see the first half of the dragon it looked like the other half was in a big rock.

 _That´s impossible!_

But when I tried to touch the rock my hand just went through it.

"What the…" I said to myself and then I made a step forward. There was no rock, it was a hologram and behind that was the biggest cave I had ever seen.

When I made another step suddenly some lights went on and he could see what was really in there.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I´ve made it to Chapter 7 can you believe it?**

 **Like it? Hate it? What do you think? Should I do more POV´s from people like Leo, Jason and Piper or just stick with Percy and Annabeth?**

 **And I´m sorry that it took a while to update, I have so many things to do for school right now. Anyways thanks for reading and I try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible.**

 **-Libro Veritas**


	8. Chapter 8 - The dragon whisperer (Part2)

**Chapter 8 – The dragon whisperer (Part 2)**

 **Leo´s POV**

Okay on my list of the coolest places in the world this is totally going to be number one.

This cave was about as big as a plane hangar. Everywhere were some cool looking inventions. There were plans of flying ships and automatic weapons.

It even had an own forge and some cranes on the ceiling.

In other words the dream of every tinkerer.

Suddenly I heard a load growl. The dragon had woken up and was looking right at him.

 _Oh my god I´m so dead!_

But the strange thing was that it didn´t attacked him. It just stared at him curiously.

"Uh hi?" I gulped the sweat running over my forehead.

The dragon leaned a bit closer now I could see a bit of his neck. There were some torn apart cables which the bronze machine obviously didn´t liked.

"Y-you want me to fix that?" I said with a bit more confidence.

It made some clicking noises which I interpreted as yes.

I took a deep breath and said "Okay then let me get some tools and then I try to help you okay?"

Not daring to move my sight out of the dragon I walked over to the workbench where I could see a big blueprint with the headline "Festus". Suddenly I recognized it as the gigantic living thing in front of him.

"Is that your name? Festus?" I asked not really expecting an answer, I mean come on it´s a freaking machine.

But to my surprise it nodded.

 _Okay calm down Leo! It´s just a bronze dragon who understands every single word you say!_

When I found the tools I was looking for I got to work.

 **Piper´s POV**

This was the third day Leo disappeared into the woods and didn´t came back for hours.

I mean don´t get me wrong but I was kind of enjoying the time alone with Jason. Of course we were a bit concerned about him but we agreed that we were going to wait for him to tell us by himself.

Right now I´m watching Jason and Percy practice sword fighting.

My boyfriend was surprisingly pretty good as if he did nothing else his whole life. I was just glad that I wasn´t as bad as the rest of the Aphrodite cabin with weapons.

I found out that Annabeth was pretty bad ass with her dagger. She was kind of on the same level as Jason.

Percy on the other hand was just a god with his sword. Yesterday he fought the whole Ares cabin together and had beaten the shit out of them. Honestly it was a bit scary.

She jumped out of thoughts when she heard a disarmed Jason complain "Aww come one man! Again?"

The son of Poseidon grinned and patted his shoulder.

Together they walked over to her and Jason sat behind me and gave me a kiss on the head.

I leaned back against his chest and decided to enjoy the peace when a laughing Annabeth came into the arena. Behind her was Leo and his face was coated with mud.

"What happened?" I asked while I tried to hold back my laughter, it just looked hilarious.

Annabeth scowled "He and the Stolls tried to prank me! And tried out a catapult with mud as a missile."

"Didn´t work…" Leo commented.

"The catapult arm broke and the three of them got coated with dirt." the daughter of Athena finished smirking.

"Well seems like your 'dirty' plan didn´t work… haha." Jason laughed until he noticed that no one else was laughing and just staring at him with a strange look and I was patting his shoulder.

Being funny wasn´t one of his strength.

Then Leo decided to break the awkward situation "Anyways guys I have something to show you!"

Before anyone could ask him what he wanted to present us he ran to the woods.

"Strange guy…" I mumbled before we stormed after him

 **Author´s Note:**

 **No totally not obvious what he wants to show them… (I really need to work on the thrill in the story)**

 **Anyways I finally did a chapter in Piper´s POV how was it?**

 **And thanks for the feedback! It really means much for me.**

 **I also want to answer a question I got in one review: Yes this story is placed after the Last Olympian and this is more or less the storyline from HoO my way of course :D**

 **Okay and before I start to ramble around… see you (uh? you know what I mean) in the next chapter.**

 **-LibroVeritas**


	9. Chapter 9 - Bunker 9

**Chapter 9 – Bunker 9**

 **Annabeth´s POV**

We were walking through the woods for ten minutes already and we still didn´t saw what Leo wanted to show us. Speaking of him despite being covered in mud he was grinning like a madman but didn´t said anything.

"Leo? When are we going to see what you want to show us" Piper asked clearly annoyed.

A second later Leo announced "Don´t worry we are there!"

We were standing near a big rock but other than that pretty unspectacular and I looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

Then we heard a pretty familiar growl and suddenly the bronze dragon we saw some days ago came… wait out of the rock?

Percy shoved himself in front of me and drew his sword. Then he charged but Leo tackled him to the ground – or at least he tried. Honestly it looked more like he was crashing into a brick wall.

"Woa woa he is on our side guys!" the son of Hephaestus exclaimed while rubbing his head and getting up from the ground.

Okay now nothing makes sense anymore.

"Are you crazy? Did you saw what this thing did with Jake?" I told him while whacking his head.

Leo took a deep breath und explained us what happened.

Needless to say we were a bit shocked.

"Do you want to see Bunker 9 now?" Leo asked.

Piper rolled her eyes "Duh, of course!"

When we entered the cave I couldn´t stop but stare in awe around me. It almost looked like Daedalus´ workplace. She could see some older plans but also new ones that were obviously made by Leo himself.

"Woa Leo is that Festus?" Jason asked.

That woke my interest it means that the dragon was built from a camper and probably not so long ago.

I looked closer at the blueprint Jason was pointing at and there was one name on it.

 _Beckendorf._

"Who is Beckendorf" Leo asked when he saw me frowning.

I couldn´t speak. How the hell could this guy built a gigantic bronze dragon on his own without anyone noticing it?

Finally Percy answered sighing "And old friend and the old leader of the Hephaestus cabin. He died when he and I destroyed cruise ship the Princess Andromeda during the war with Kronos."

"You guys blew up a cruise ship?"

My boyfriend just nodded sadly. I knew he still thought it was his fault that Beckendorf died. Even if it wasn´t.

I ran my hand comforting over his back.

"Wasn´t your fault." I whispered in his ear.

Suddenly we heard the alarm horn of the camp. Which could mean two things: Either we had a emergency meeting or the camp got attacked.

 **Author´s Note:**

 **Okay okay. I know I haven´t updated in a while and I´m really sorry about that.**

 **I just had no time for writing because of school.**

 **The last two weeks where pretty much like that:**

 **10 hours school, 6 hours learning, 1 hour for eating and shower and the last 7 hours I spent sleeping.**

 **I´m also sorry for the short chapter but I don´t want you guys to wait too long so it´s a bit shorter than the last ones.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you guys don´t hate me :D**

 **-Libro Veritas**


	10. Chapter 10 - Authors Note

**Okay, I´m really sorry that i haven´t updated in a while but i just simply lost interest in the story and I didn´t know what i should write about next.**

 **I want to thank you guys for your support, and I think that i will just write another story. Maybe not about PJO but the Maze Runner triology.**

 **I´m also currently writing my own book and I have to say that i put a bit more... passion in my own story than on this one and it´s also in my mother tongue so i guess the writing is just overall a lot better :D**

 **-Libro Veritas**


End file.
